


Honour Among Hotdogs (or How Irvine Ended Up Getting His Ass Whipped By Zell in a Hotdog Eating Championship) [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Competition, F/M, Flirting, Friendship, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 07:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3801139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zell is ecstatic about the Garden Festival’s newest event – none other than a hotdog eating competition. Training begins, but when Irvine can’t keep his mouth shut, things go south.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honour Among Hotdogs (or How Irvine Ended Up Getting His Ass Whipped By Zell in a Hotdog Eating Championship) [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Honour Among Hotdogs (or How Irvine Ended Up Getting His Ass Whipped By Zell in a Hotdog Eating Championship)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/306905) by [Zerrat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerrat/pseuds/Zerrat). 



Length: 0:07:25  
[mp3](http://tinypinkmouse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/honour%20among%20hotdogs.mp3) (right click and and save as)


End file.
